El último de nosotros
by Darquewillow
Summary: Los ultimos dos años en Hogwarts de todo los chicos y como lentamente sus vidas van a dar el giro más violento. La guerra, los grupos a cuales pertenecer, la intención de crecer y la tragedia de ver como todo a su al rededor desaparece.E


_**N/A: Antes que nada quiero aclarar que muchos por no decir la gran mayoría de los personajes que estan acá no son mios y pertenecen única y exclisivamente a nuetras amada J. . Vale aclarar que más adelante y por gusto mio esta historia tendra un toque de contenido wolfstar así que estan más que avisados. Desde ya agradecer su visita y dejar una firmita no le atrofia los dedos a nadie.**__  
_

_**R.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **Vas a estar bien.

Lilian Evans se encontraba parada frente al expreso, la plataforma estaba completamente bacía, había llegado con tiempo suficiente para no cruzarse con nadie. Ya había despedido a sus padres y hubiera hecho lo mismo con su hermana de no ser...

Lily apretó los dientes, iba a evitar con todas sus fuerzas llorar. Suspiró y con su bolso de mano se metió en el bagón dondo solían viajar los de primer año.

No estaba de humor para sociabilizar, no era su día...estúpida Petunia, como podía ser que su hermana la hiciera sentir tan mal.

Tomó lugar frente a la ventana y ahí se dejó perder entre sus pensamientos.

* * *

James Potter estaba en completo silencio, los cuatro merodeadores se encontraban en el compartimiento que solían usar ellos. Todos estaban en un estado sepulcral ya que solo habían pasado dos semanas desde que los padres del Potter habían fallecido.

-Espero que esta sea una buena temporada de Quidditch.-Murmuró Sirius para cambiar un poco el clima.

-Siempre tuvieron buenas temporadas.-Afirmó Peter.

-Chicos, esto no hace falta.-James les aseguró mientras su boca mostraba una sonrisa desganada.

Remus miró por la ventana, se sentía molesto por no saber que decirle, como confortar a su amigo.

-Deberíamos buscarle una novia a Moony este año.-Propuso Potter que se encontraba observando el paisaje del viaje.

-Si eso te hace feliz.-Contestó Lupin.

-Moony no necesita novia, él quiere vivir de fiesta.-Black agregó mientras hacía movimientos sujestivos con las cejas.

-Es mi ilusión o este verano empezaste a sentir deseos de abusar de Remus?-Petter preguntó mientras los miraba preocupado.

-Oh,no! Wormy me descubrió.-Dramatizó en forma de burla el mayor.

-Nadie me quiere abusar, es el nuevo humor de Paddy.

Los cuatro comenzaron a reirse al darse cuenta de lo absurda que era esa ían pasado diez minutos recien desde que el tren había partido y ya estaban delirando.

-Gloria!-Se escuchó el grito de una de las chicas de un compartimiento cercano.

Al principio decidieron ignorarlo, pero cuando vieron pasar corriendo a tres chicas que eran de su año, los cuatro se preocuparon y se asomaron a mirar.

-No sabemos donde está!-Habló una preocupada Anabelle-Ella nos dijo que iba a venir.

-Y si se quedó dormida!-Preguntó la otra, Morgan, una chica un tanto extraña.-Y si la mataron?!-Y extramista.

-No seas estúpida Wednesday*-Le dijo Dalia con un gesto de fastidio en el rostro.

-A ver chicas, tranquilas.-La prefecta del último año trató de calmarlas, las conocía de memoria y sabía como lidear con ellas.-Lily es la que falta?

-Si! La buscamos en los bagones de las otras casas y no está.-Anabelle se mostraba realmente preocupada.

-La buscaron bien?-Remus, sin que nadie lo notara, había salido al pasillo y se había acercado un poco.

-Si! Por todos lados!-Dijo histérica Morgan.-Pero si no está acpa no tiene otra forma de llegar a Hogwarts, por ende va a perder el año y va a ser una catástrofe en su vida.

-Siempre tiene que exagerar tanto?-Le murmuró Sirius a James, pero él parecía estar prestándole demaciada atención a la situación.

-En que vagones buscaron?-Preguntó Potter.

-Que parte de "en todos" no entendiste?-Esta vez habló la morena mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Pero no revisaron el vagon donde viajan los nuevos.-Afirmó Lupin viendo lo obvio.

Las tres chicas se quedaron en silencio, y justo cuando se disponian a salir corriendo la puerta que separaba el otro vagón se abrió. Por allí entró Lily seguida de Snape.

-Ya la encontré.-Comentó con esa forma tan particular de hablar...vacía.-Después hablamos, Lil.

La peliroja asintió, tenía los ojos al igual que la nariz y su boca inchadas, como si hubiera llorado.

Antes de irse, Severus tuvo la posibilidad de cruzar miradas ascesinas con Potter.

-Lilian!-Gritaron sus amigas mientras corrían a abrazarla.

Gloria como buena prefecta y compañera de labor tambien se acercó con ellas a hablar con la chica.

Los cuatro merodeadores comenzaron a meterse en su compartimiento en completo silencio y con disimulo. Lo último que logró ver James fueron dos lágrimas gruesas caer por las mejillas de Evans antes de entrar. La cosa que la haya hecho llorar...merecía desaparecer.

James Potter, había tardado todo un verano en darse cuenta de que Lily Evans "su capricho" había pasado a ser "su verdadero amor.

"-Vomitivo, pero real." Había dicho Sirius cuando él se lo había contado a los tres...y en sierta forma tenía razón.

* * *

*Se refiere a Merlina Adams de los locos Adams y la puse como referente por la época en la que pasa la historia.

_**N/A:Hasta acá el primer cap, espero que las atrape y les agrade mucho, desde ya una firmita deja mucho amor. Prometo que los capitulos venideros van a ser más largos,esto es solo el piloto. **_

_**Besitos y letritas de amor.**_

_**R.**_


End file.
